Therapy
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Basically it's what happened when Dame Simbai decided to become a therapist for a day. It's supposed to be funny, but it didn't really turn out that way. Some random pairings referenced.


Therapy

**I do not own Galactik Football etc. and I make no money from this fic.**

**Okay so…this story's kind of random, so I dedicate it to Destiney Hope who writes random stories as well. **

Dame Simbai set up office in Genesis stadium; she had decided that two jobs (healer for the snow kids and member of the flux society) were not enough so she decided to become a therapist. She'd read about therapy work, it seemed easy enough…right?

So she sat in her office and waited for her first client to come in. After about half an hour her first patient came in: it was D'jok. He sat down unsurely in front of her.

"Hi" he said smiling a little.

"So, why are you here?" she asked in a soothing tone.

"Aarch sent me here, I don't really know why" he said shuffling his feet around.

"I see, so let's talk just generally to get to the bottom of it all. So how was your childhood?" she said grasping at straws.

"I had a perfectly normal childhood, with Maya- she's a fortune teller but I never had my fortune told, but I still knew that I had an incredible destiny…" he said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Maya's your foster mother, right?" Simbai asked knowing full well that she was D'Jok's foster mother.

"Yeah, and? Maya's been a real mother to me!" he protested.

"Okay, calm down, I'll look through Aarch's notes on you, to see whether that gives me any clues as to what you need to talk about," she rummaged through some papers before she found the answer "it says he's worried about your ego."

"My ego? My ego's fine!"

"He thinks your ego might be getting a bit...inflated" she said.

"Oh don't worry it isn't, I am after all the greatest player in the Galaxy, much better than Sinedd…. Thanks Simbai, I feel much better now, my self esteem's back to normal" he said whilst leaving the room.

Simbai buried her head in her hands, that had not gone well; hopefully the next person would be a bit easier to counsel. But she knew her hope was in vain when Artegor Nexus dramatically entered the room and without saying anything sat down dramatically in front of her.

"So, Artegor, why are you here?" she asked a little nervously, Artegor could be a bit psycho sometimes.

"Well, Aarch once said to me that if I went to see a therapist the therapist would kick me out because I'm a helpless case, so I'm here to prove him wrong" Artegor said looking very serious.

"Umm...okay then so Artegor, why do you always wear sunglasses even where there isn't any sun?" she asked- this therapy stuff gave her an excuse to ask the questions she had always wanted to know the answers to.

"Well, back when we were friends Aarch gave them to me for my birthday and I wear them now to remind me how he betrayed me…the dark lenses remind me of hate and how I see him with hatred for his betrayal…and-" Dame Simbai cut him off saying

"So basically you wear them because they were a present from Aarch?"

"Well…." Artegor trailed off. There wasn't much more to say on the subject so Simbai decided to change the topic:

"So…what are your hobbies?

"Defeating Aarch, humiliating Aarch, trying to get Aarch to apologise for letting me down all those years ago…."

"Don't you think you are a little bit too much obsessed with Aarch?" s

"What do you mean obsessed? I barely give Aarch a second thought" he said, quite unconvincingly.

"….right then…. So how's your love life?" she asked on a whim.

"It was fine, before Aarch betrayed me" he said bitterly.

"It looks like Aarch was right, you ARE hopeless, just go away and stalk Aarch or something" she said in exasperation.

Artegor yelped in protest at this but none the less went to stalk Aarch.

When she heard the door open, she waited nervously, hoping it wasn't another helpless case.

When Sinedd walked in, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"So, why are you here?" she said struggling to keep her tone cheery.

"Well apparently according to the GF rules when a player quickly changes teams a therapist is required to make sure the player is of a sound mind before making a decision, or at least that's what Aarch said, so he's making me come to see you for a therapy session" he said with a sneer.

"Okay so Sinedd do you have any problems?" Simbai said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I do, Artegor!"

"Artegor? Please elaborate" she said raising her eyebrows.

"He's so obsessed with Aarch! I mean he constantly gives us lectures about how we have to defeat Aarch, he has an 'Aarch shrine' supposedly so he can throw darts a lots of pictures of Aarch, his ringtone is a remix of him saying 'don't let me down Aarch', it's very tedious!" from Simbai's recent experience with Artegor she could easily believe that what Sinedd said was true, but seeing as Sinedd had brought ringtones up she decided to ask:

"So what's your ringtone?"

"My ringtone is me saying 'I'm better than you D'jok, I'm better than you!" set to a techno beat, after all I am better than D'jok" he said smirking arrogantly.

"Right, so you don't think you might be obsessed with D'jok? After all you do talk about him in the same way in which Artegor talks about Aarch" she said before she could stop herself.

"No, that's not true…..anyway can we talk about the fact that my parents died in a war now…" he said putting on his best sympathy gaining look in order to change the subject.

"Ummm, okay, so do you remember the day when they died?" she said feeling sorry for Sinedd.

"Of course I do! It was very traumatic! And I had to go and live in an orphanage and all the older kids picked on me and then I was put on substitute in snow kids, and then the shadows lost the final. Not to mention D'jok bullied me at school for being an orphan and……." He trailed off "Can I go now? I got all my issues out." He then skulked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Simbai was beginning to think that being a therapist wasn't such a good idea. She wondered who would come in next.

She didn't have to wonder long, after ten minutes Thran popped his head through the door and said "Err can I come in?" She gestured that he could and he sat down in front of her.

"So why are you here?" she asked, although she suspected whose name would come up.

"Well, I wanted to ask Aarch a question but he was too busy so he said any queries could be directed at you. So what I wanted to ask was, in the Academy I found a shed with some spare parts for machines and I was wondering whether I could use them to try and make some new training machines?" he said his eyes shining at the thought of a new project.

"Go ask Clamp, he should know" she said thinking how ridiculous it was that he would ask her such a question.

"Thanks Simbai!" Thran said leaving the room cheerfully.

The next person to come in was Ahito.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Simbai asked wearily.

"Well Aarch told be that you could help me with my problems, my problem is that I keep falling asleep all the time" he said seriously.

"Ahito, I'm already helping you with that, remember we have an appointment tomorrow?" she said exasperated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he said smiling "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Tia entered the room, but Dame Simbai was having none of it "That's it I quit!" she said barging out of the door where she became horrified at the long line of people waiting outside her door. She marched up to Aarch's office pushing Artegor (who was spying on Aarch through the window) out of the way.

"Aarch, what's with you sending all these people to me for therapy?" she asked hands on hips.

"Well…..Clamp and I had a bet to see whether you could loose your temper because you are always so calm...I had a lot of money on it that you could so….you can forgive me though right?"

She didn't answer the question, she just stormed out of the room.

**The end! Please review!**


End file.
